


An Unholy Trinity

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus like the idea of getting caught.  When Remus tells Sirius the identity of the person lurking in the shadows, it results in an unlikely alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unholy Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP 3somes fest on Livejournal (2015)

There’s hardly enough room for both of you in the same bed.

It’s too small, cramped and surrounded by musty curtains you managed to close with a spell you found in one of Peter’s old textbooks.

“You’re fucking _exquisite_ ,” you breathe. Your nostrils fill with the scent of him and his cock nudges against your lips. “Patience, cub.” 

He’s wolfish when he has sex. You bring out the animal in him, you joke. “You’re always biting me. You better not give me your furry little problem.”

“Shut up, Padfoot.” Moony’s voice is rough and ragged, just how you like it. You slide your hands over his thighs where the skin is mottled and scarred. He whines and you have to be very fucking careful not to come all over the week-old sheets before you’ve even managed to get inside him. “Shut up and get on with it.”

You grin, wickedly. At least you hope it’s wicked. The way your heart pitter patters in your chest makes you wonder if you’re not giving Moony a love-struck stare. The sort Evans gives James. The sort that makes you tease him for being a sap. The sort that used to make you jealous.

Before Moony.

“I told you to be…” You trail off, because you don’t want him to be patient anymore. Not when you can’t wait another second before sucking his cock into your mouth. You like to top, as a rule, but the sensation of Moony fucking your throat drives you wild. 

You take his prick between your lips and push down. He’s driving you insane, the way he writhes and whimpers as he squirms back against your bed. His legs part, and he arches up with a rough thrust. You don’t care that he’s half choking you. Your cock is so hard you think you’re going to explode. 

You grab the lube, which is bloody awkward with Moony pressing into the back of your throat until you see stars. You slick your fingers and rub them in Remus’ crease, just behind his balls. You wonder what he tastes like, back there. You’ve never done that before, because the thought of sticking your tongue in somebody’s arse doesn’t exactly appeal.

Until now.

You groan, and slide your mouth off Moony’s cock. “Fucking hell,” you murmur. His prick is slick with your saliva. You part his arse cheeks, taking your time to squeeze his arse hard enough to leave light pink fingerprints on his body. 

You nudge him up and he’s confused, looking down at you with a pink bloom in his cheeks. His hair is sandy and messy, falling over his face as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. He’s so debauched, and you love it. He already looks thoroughly shagged and your cock twitches at the sight of him.

“What’s going on? Why are you stopping? I swear to Merlin, if you don’t carry on I’m-”

You cut off his idle threats by running your tongue over his hole. He whines in response, tangles his fingers in your hair and pulls. If someone had told you six weeks ago that licking Remus Lupin’s arse would make you this bloody horny, you’d have laughed in their face. Or decked them.

You push your tongue inside his body, breaching him slowly just with the tip. It’s not bad at all. It’s soapy, clean and loosens a little as you push more firmly against him. You wonder if this is what people mean when they talk about wicked tongues. You smile against Moony’s skin and press into him more deeply, slow and steady. Slide out, slide in. You push a well-oiled finger inside him, next to your tongue. It’s too difficult, so you resort to licking him on the outside as you fuck him steadily with your fingers. They’re longer than your tongue and Moony loves a good finger-fucking. He’s gloriously slutty when he’s in the right mood for it, and he rocks himself back on your fingers with shameless abandon.

You pull back. “Ready?” You slide your fingers from his body and slick your cock. You hope you look like you’re in control of the situation, lazily stroking your own prick like you’re not about five seconds away from coming all over Moony’s legs. 

“Yes.” Moony grins, and your heart responds by thudding faster in your chest. Damn him for sucking you in like this. A few heated snogs against the castle walls, and the next thing you know you’re about to tell him you’re in _love_. “You know I’m ready. I’m always ready.”

You catch Moony’s lips in a fierce kiss and let him taste his own flavour on your tongue. You press the head of your cock against him, and breach him with one hard thrust which makes you both grasp at one another and cry out. 

You kiss him again, just because you can. It’s not soft. It’s not lovemaking, you tell yourself. It’s hard, it’s brutal and it’s fucking fantastic. Your hands slide over his thighs, which are slick and hot with perspiration. You push your hand into his hair with a fierce growl and begin your assault on his neck. There’ll be bruises tomorrow. Bruises that say _mine_ , hidden behind his Gryffindor scarf while you catch one another’s eyes with knowing smiles. You’ll keep his secrets, and he’ll keep yours. Every last one of them.

When you come, it takes your breath away. You’re on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the abyss. You’re teetering at the top of Gryffindor tower and the sky is filled with cotton wool clouds. 

You close your eyes, stretch out your arms and let yourself fall.

*

You begin to get careless with your fucking.

You take untold pleasures in taking Moony wherever you can, and letting him take you too.

It’s a game of cat and mouse; of wolf and dog.

You wonder who’s hunting who, when he strips your trousers from your body and shoves you hard against the wall.

“Turn around.”

“Nearly a full moon?” You look back and he gives you a stare, like he’s halfway with you and halfway somewhere else entirely. His eyes flash with heat and your cock hardens as the cool stone wall creates a rough friction. 

“Something like that.” His hand wraps around your cock and it’s ecstasy.

You let him fuck you as if it’s your last night on earth, and you forget about the war for one brilliant moment of pleasure.

There’s movement in the shadows.

Shuddering breaths, and ragged pants belonging to someone else entirely.

You dimly wonder if there’s someone in the shadows – someone wanking as they watch Moony’s cock pound into your arse.

The thought makes you come with a shout, your pleasure coating the moss-covered stone.

There’s a darkness in the distance. 

Hush, now. Someone’s coming.

*

“Have you ever wondered about Severus?”

“Where the fuck did that come from?” You tug sharply at Moony’s hair, because he’s mouthing your cock through your trousers and talking about Severus bloody Snape like he thinks it might just turn you on.

“He watches us, you know.” Moony breathes through his teeth and unbuttons your trousers with slow precision. He teases your cock from the confines of your trousers. “You like being watched.”

“Not by Snivellus.” You roll your eyes, but you can’t deny the heat that flares in your stomach and the idea of black eyes staring at you from the shadows as you expose yourself. “I’d rather not think about Snape when I’m shagging.”

“Sure about that?” Moony winks and teases your cock with the tip of his tongue. It’s positively sinful, the way he does that.

You push up towards his mouth and nod. “Quite sure.”

“Pity.” Moony winks and slides his hand into his own trousers, fucking his hardening prick into the circle of his hand. “I was going to ask him to join us.”

*

You’re even more brutal to Snape when you see him on his own, lurking in the corridors. Pink spots of anger flare in his cheeks whenever he looks at you.

You taunt him, and tell him he’s a snake and a traitor. 

He looks at you like he might just hate you more than he’s ever hated anyone in his life.

You wonder if he wants to fuck you, or kill you.

When you fight with him and he presses close to you with a violent hiss, you have to move away.  
He does things to your body that you can’t stand.

You hate him for that.

*

There’s loneliness in the shadows which breathe heavily, full and dark with arousal. Whispers of robes and the barest sound of a belt unbuckled catches in the air, together with a low grunt of appreciation.

You look at Moony as you fuck him with your fingers. He nods, slowly. He knows exactly what you’re thinking, just as you know exactly why his cock twitches and flexes in your hand. Moony’s wanted Snape for a lifetime, for reasons you can’t begin to fathom. He told you once when he was half asleep.

_I think he needs us. I want him, and part of me thinks you want him too._

“Come on then.” You speak loudly, and direct your words to the shadows. You’re feeling charitable, for once. 

There’s a rustle and a momentary silence. The shallow breathing stops, and you beckon the shadows again. “I know it’s you, Snape. Do you want to fuck, or not?”

A pause. A low snort, and finally he steps from the shadows.

His gaze fixes on you, his chin tips in defiant challenge. “I suppose you think I watch you because I take pleasure watching a mongrel and a werewolf fuck one another like animals?” His black eyes glint strangely in the darkness, and his voice comes out in a self-satisfied hiss of pleasure. “I could have you expelled for this, Black.”

“I’d like to see you try.” You let your gaze travel over his body, and slide your fingers from Remus. 

You watch him react almost imperceptibly. His cheeks heat, and a dull red creeps from his neck to his ears. His eyes widen and he twists his hands together. He grips his wand, clinging on for dear life. 

A flash of pity makes your heart ache. Snape is scarred, like Moony. Not physically, or at least not the parts you can see. It’s his heart that’s wounded, and his eyes that flash with fire and distrust. 

They run deep, those scars. You have the strangest desire to feel his heartbeat against your tongue and tell him you’re sorry for being a prick. 

“I’m going to tell everyone about this…disgusting display.” Snape sounds like he’s trying to convince himself, and his lips twist into a malicious smile.

“Bugger off. If you do, I’ll tell everyone about you wanking in the shadows.” You roll your eyes and scowl at Snape. He’s such a prick.

“Ignore him.” Moony pushes himself off the wall. He makes his way towards Snape, tugging his trousers up to protect what little modesty he has left. “His bark is worse than his bite. If you don’t trust him, trust me.”

Snape falters, and gives Moony an inquisitive look. It makes you wonder what’s passed between them over musty books and a library full of Dark magic. Your body flares with jealousy, and you feel left out for the first time in your life.

“If you’re going to stand there mooning over one another, I’m going to fuck off. I’ve got better things to do than watch you sucking off Slytherins.”

“Have you?” Moony looks at you, and raises an eyebrow. He slips behind Snape and wraps his arms around his waist.

“I could have stuff to do,” you say. It’s petulant, and not exactly true. Your breath hitches when you take in the way Snape’s body trembles at Remus’ touch. It’s as if no one has ever touched him before in his life – as if no one has ever used their hands to give him pleasure.

You swallow and move closer, tentative. You reach for Snape and run your finger down his cheek. He shivers, and sets his lips in a tight line. 

“I suppose you have people hiding somewhere? You plan to enjoy my humiliation, is that it?” 

“Not particularly.” You shrug and give him a lopsided smile. “Check, if you like. I’m not going to take your wand.” 

Snape pulls away from Remus and stalks around the dusty classroom. He murmurs _Revelio_ and looks at you, his face etched with uncertainty.

_“Why?”_

Moony grins and tugs Snape into his arms. He nuzzles Snape’s neck and murmurs against his skin. 

“Because I like you, and Padfoot likes me. Besides, I think one of these days he might start to like you, too.”

Snape glares, and it’s fierce enough to make you laugh. “Fuck this,” you say. You pull him from Moony’s arms and kiss him as you think he deserves to be kissed – hard and biting, soft and pliant, then hard and rough all over again.

Snape groans into your mouth, and his tongue meets yours. He’s more tentative than you expected, and you wonder if he’s ever been kissed before.

Moony’s hands slide over Snape’s body before he reaches for your hand, squeezing it in a firm thank you. Snape’s neck arches when Moony kisses him on a spot just behind his ear, and his face contorts with pleasure.

He’s skinny and too pale, making you wonder if he ever goes out in the sunlight. His nose is too big for his face, his cheekbones too high and sharp. His elbows jut from his body and his knees look knobbly beneath his trousers. 

You couldn’t care less. He smells like cinnamon and potions, and his cock is thick and heavy against your thigh. You like that. Knobbly knees don’t matter a damn when someone has a large enough cock to take you from heaven to hell and back again. 

Snape’s eyes widen when Moony pushes against him, and he catches his lip between his teeth.

You watch him, and he watches you back. His eyes narrow with suspicion and you meet his gaze, waiting to see who’s going to blink first.

“You’re bloody stupid, the pair of you.” Moony’s voice is rough enough to make you wonder how long he’s had this on his mind. “Would you rather be fucking or fighting?”

“Fucking,” you say, at the same time Snape says “fighting.”

There’s desperation in the next kiss. It speaks of over a decade and a half of longing for acceptance.  
You respond by pulling Snape’s trousers open, and dropping to your knees.

You tell yourself it’s to make him trust you, when you both know it’s more than that.

The earth spins on its axis, and everything changes when you take him into your mouth. He’s thicker than Moony, and long. His prick is glorious and velvet against your tongue. 

“Padfoot likes to have his mouth fucked.” Moony ruffles your hair with his free hand, while the slick fingers of the other nudge against Snape’s hole. “He likes it a lot.”

“Fuck you,” you mumble. You slide off Snape’s cock momentarily and look up. His face gives everything away, and you can’t help but smile.

“I didn’t ask for this,” he rasps.

“No.” Like Moony, Snape’s thighs are etched with scars. There’s a long one, from his balls down to the back of his knee. It curves over his joints and you slide your finger along it, curiosity getting the better of you. “Do you want me to stop?”

Snape purses his lips, and you have to look up to catch the quick shake of his head. You move back over his cock and when Snape lets out a deep groan, you know Moony’s fingers have breached him. 

You suck his cock deep into your mouth and let it pulse against your tongue. He’s going to come quickly, you’re sure of it. You work your tongue against the underside of his cock, because you want it to be good.

“You’re so tight.” Moony is breathless with arousal and the steady pumping of his fingers pushes Snape’s cock deeper into your throat. Tentative hands clutch onto your hair and Snape begins to respond – finally – with uncoordinated thrusts with no discernible rhythm.

When Snape comes, it’s nectar in your mouth. You savour every last drop, and move slowly backwards. Your own prick presses against your trousers, and Moony slips his fingers from Snape with a sigh. 

You stand, and grip Snape’s hand. You press it against your aching cock, and allow him to squeeze you firmly. He hesitates, as if wondering if you want him on his knees too. He’s wary, and uncertain. 

“Just toss me off – like you touch yourself. Easiest thing in the world.” 

Snape’s eyes narrow momentarily. “And Lupin?”

“I’m going to watch,” Moony confirms. 

You bite back a groan and nod, indicating it’s okay. It’s all okay. 

Snape’s hand wraps around your cock. Moony settles on a desk, and watches. He strokes his hand over his cock and you bite back a groan.

“Come on, Moony – come over here for fuck’s sake.” Your breath hitches and you nod at Snape. “Kiss him. I know it’s what you’ve been after all this time.”

With a low growl, Remus tangles his hand in Snape’s hair and pulls him into a deep kiss. You watch the way they connect, note the way Snape squeezes his hand around your cock and begins to slide his hand more quickly over you as his confidence grows. Snape’s learning, alright. Moony kisses him as if he’s spent years waiting for it, and Snape responds in kind.

The sight of them is unexpectedly good. It’s almost more than you can take, being close enough to feel the heat of their bodies. Moony’s hand moves quickly over his own cock, as he fists himself shamelessly to completion.

Just before Remus comes, he breaks the kiss with Snape. His eyes flash with heady pleasure, and he leans forward. You’re back in his arms, as Snape brings you to the edge. Moony tastes of chocolate and cinnamon – and it’s a combination you think you could come to enjoy.

*

 

The rest of the sex is filthy and perfect. 

You wonder if Moony will let you both take him one day, and he comes over your hand when you float the idea out loud. 

Afterwards, you collapse into Snape’s arms. His spindly frame wraps around your body, bringing unexpected warmth. Moony moves close, with a deep belly full of laughter. He spoons Snape from behind and kisses him, fleetingly.

Snape looks at you, confused in the aftermath of his pleasure. His face flickers somewhere between hatred and longing. He takes a deep breath and shudders forward, his lips against your own.

It’s an uncertain kiss, and you meet it with confidence.

You nestle closer and run your hand through his hair, as Moony lets out a snort of laughter as if he expected this all along.

The night is dark, and warm.

You take both men in your arms, and dream of a future, full of possibility.

~Fin~


End file.
